Jett Set
by Ponybabe
Summary: The sister of the Younger brother's joins the gang bringing her horse, some drama, and romance with her
1. Welcome Home

" Jaime Younger, you will not take one more step out of this house" my twin brother Jim boomed at me as I had attempted to sneak out the back door. With a grimace I turned around to face him.  
  
"And just what else do I need to do to gain my freedom Mr. James?" I inquired of him, trying to keep a quizzical look on my face.  
  
"Well missy I reckon a brother deserves a goodbye kiss from his devoted sister before she goes off to break the rules." Laughing, I rushed over to him and swiftly pecked him on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around me in a quick hug before spinning me back towards the door.  
  
"Enjoy that horse," he called after me as I leapt off the porch steps. "before Cole comes home to discover you tamed his beloved beast and tans your hide." Still chuckling I entered our barn, taking in a deep breath that smelled of the sweet sun-ripened hay. Jim was right about Jett, my horse. He wasn't my horse at all, he belonged to my oldest brother Cole. Cole and Bob, my other older brother, had been gone the past four years fighting in the Civil War. When they left I was only thirteen and a little snippet of a cricket as he used to call me. He made me swear not to touch his new possession, an ebony black thoroughbred foal he named Jett and promised to break him when he got back.  
  
I tried to be good to my word but my love for horses is almost equal to the love I have for my family and Jett was a diamond in the rough. I also grew quite a bit in their absence, shirking my girlish gawk for slender womanly curves, long rich brown hair and big golden eyes. Jim had taken to teasing me that if I wasn't such a tomboy, I might actually be attractive to men. But I preferred the company of horses, so instead of pursuing beau's as every other girl I knew had begun to do, I set my sights on Jet, and making him mine. It took a long time for me to break him but at last I had succeeded and every morning now I would take him out and we would fly like the wind through the prairie bluffs. I treasured each morning I had with Jett because news of the end of the war had finally reached our little town of Liberty and Cole would be coming home to us soon.  
  
"Come on baby" I whispered to the horse as I slipped the bridal over his warm black face. "Lets go meet the morning again." With an excited whinny from Jett, we cantered out of the barn and up the dirt road. I refused to ride side-saddle, no self-respecting rider did. Instead I hitched up my skirts and let them blow in the wind, displaying my bloomers for all the world to see. I rarely ran into folks out on the prairie so it was never much of a problem. Once we reached to endless rolls of the Plain Land I laid down on Jett's neck and undid the bridal from his head. Wrapping it around my saddle horn I grabbed two handfuls of his thick black mane I let out a whoop and instantly Jett started to fly. We sailed through the high grass, and I let Jett choose where to go, he knew the best places to run and turn and all I did was hang on and enjoy the ride.  
  
We had been flying free for most of the morning when I noticed five figures on the horizon. Curious as to who else could be out here I steered Jett towards them with my knees, and we quickly galloped over to meet the group. Coming upon them I noticed that the lead rider was an Indian, the other four were white, and all seemed to be exhausted. Covered in dust and mud from days of travel, even the horses seemed to be walking dead.  
  
"Hello there." I said to them as I slipped off of Jett's back even with out his bridal, he followed me, keeping his muzzle right next to my shoulder. "Where y'all from?"  
  
The riders had slowed down and were about ten yards from me now, the sun shone down on them so I couldn't make out what they looked like. That made me a bit nervous, Cole had always said you could tell the make of a man by looking in his eyes, but from here I couldn't see any details on these men especially their eyes.  
  
"Could you point us towards Liberty?" Said one of the weary voices. "Storm last night rustled up everything in these parts and I can't tell hide form hare where we are."  
  
"Well Liberty's just about four miles yonder." I pointed over to the east. "It's my hometown." Someone stirred in their saddle as I said these last words.  
  
"You say you're from Liberty?" Came another voice, a bit more eager this time.  
  
"Yes sir I am lived their all my life." With that I heard two bodies sliding down the sides of saddles and was quickly approached by the two white men. I stepped back, pressing myself into Jett's chest, startled. All of them were skinny and dirty and hadn't bathed or shaved in ages by the look of it. But the bright eyes of one of them caught my eye and I gasped.  
  
"Cole?" I whispered daring to believe it was true. The one I addressed looked down at me and through the stubble and dirt I saw a familiar smile cover his face.  
  
"Lil' Jaime? Is that you?" He inquired back. With an overjoyed scream I jumped into my brother's arms and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"It's really you, I thought I'd never see you again!" I wailed into his shirt. He had wrapped his strong arms around me and lifted me off the ground spinning in circles. I could hear a muffled sigh from him and knew he was also crying.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see my baby sister again." He said as he set me down and wiped the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Cole, I'm not your baby any more, I've grown up." I said, trying to stand a bit taller.  
  
"Good Lord you have, its no wonder I didn't recognize you when you rode up." He said as he looked me over, his eyes then roved onto Jett. I felt my heart lurch as he finally realized who I was riding, but I had no time to respond because right then the other man had grabbed me up into another bear hug.  
  
"Bob!?!" I squealed as I latched onto my other brother. "Oh lord how I've missed you!" Bob was also crying a bit but he was laughing as well, Bob was always the most optimistic of our family always joking and laughing. He too set me down and looked me over.  
  
"Glory be, Jaime you're all growed up!" He exclaimed as he had me spin around. "And what a beauty, you remind me of Ma." Smiling deeply at this compliment I looked up at the other three men who had stayed on their horses.  
  
"Hello Jaime" said the oldest of the white men  
  
"Hello Frank" I said as I recognized Frank James.  
  
" Jaime, this here is our friend Tom, and Indian we met in the war, and I'm sure you remember my brother Jesse." He said pointed out the Indian who nodded at me and then pointed to the dark eyed man sitting the farthest away.  
  
"Lovely to meet you Tom." I said, a bit more formally than I had with the others and gave a bit of a curtsy. Then I looked over into those dark eyes, and quickly dropped my gaze to the ground becoming quickly aware of my uncombed hair and grubby hands.  
  
"Of course I remember Jesse, hello."  
  
"Hey" he responded. Even through the exhaustion and grime I could see that Jesse had grown into a handsome young man, with those dark eyes that seemed to capture me. I tried to shake off the feeling, I was a tomboy, not one of the giggly town girls who melted at every pair of eyes that met hers, and I'm sure that's the type Jesse would prefer to someone as untamed as me.  
  
"Hey Jaime, we have to go talk to Doc Mimms, will you be a sweetheart and ride over to the James' land and let their Ma know that her boys are alive and we'll be home soon?" Bob asked me as he headed back to his horse.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll go grab Jimmy and we'll meet you there." I told him, he smiled at me and swung back up onto his horse. Cole passed by me and grabbed me up in another hug.  
  
"And we'll talk about the horse then too young lady." He added in a whisper as he set me down and mounted his steed. They galloped off without another word. My stomach flipped at his words but my joy at having my brother's home was still to great. He couldn't be that mad at me, I had taken great care of Jett, I told myself. Shaking of my anxiety and jumped onto Jett's back.  
  
"Let's go home boy and tell Jimmy the good news." I said to him, and without a hesitation Jett set off back to our farm. 


	2. Reunion and reprimand

"Jimmy!" I cried as Jett and I raced back onto our land. From the field where our cattle were crazing I saw Jim's head pop up and turn toward us.  
  
"Jaime?" He called back as he headed toward us "Is everything ok?" I slid down from Jett and ran over to him, my insides about ready to burst with happiness.  
  
"Jim, they're finally here!" I gushed grabbing Jim by the arm, laughing as I pulled him toward the barn. "They're alive, they're back!" It took a moment for my rush of words to settle into Jim, but as I pulled him toward his horse, Bullet, I saw a smile alight on his face.  
  
"Cole and Bob?" He asked eagerly. I nodded as he grabbed me up in another swinging hug and whooped with joy. "Well where are they?" He asked excitedly as he set me down. By this time I was getting a little dizzy and made a note to myself to teach my brothers a new way to hug me.  
  
"They had to go to talk to Doc. Mimms, but Frank and Jesse are with them, as well as an Indian friend named Tom, we're gonna meet them over at the James' place so come on!" I explained hurriedly. With that, Jim jumped onto Bullet bareback, and followed Jett and I out of the barn. The James' only lived a few miles from us and soon enough we were knocking on the door to their little farmhouse.  
  
"Coming!" called the cheery voice of Ma James, she was the perfect mothering type, always warm and bubbly, and ready to feed, hug, or hit you, whatever the situation called for. Since our parents had died, she had taken on us Younger kids as an extension of her small brood. Because of that we called each other cousins.  
  
"Why Jim and Jamie, how wonderful to see you!" She said as she opened the door. "How are you two faring over there at your farm? Do you get enough to eat? Come sit down I just finished cooking some lovely rolls I would love you to sample." And without waiting for us to answer she bustled us into her kitchen.  
  
"Thank you ma'am" said Jim as he helped himself to the food she set in front of him "But we came to deliver some news." At this Ma James froze  
  
"Is it about my boys?" She asked nervously looking from me to Jim.  
  
"Yes ma'am" I said quickly not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Well all of them your boys and our brothers are home! Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Lord be praised!" She said as she clasped her hands to her chest and began to cry. Just then we heard the approach of a group of horses and Ma James bustled out the front door and we could hear her squeal as she finally got a hold of Frank and Jesse. Jim and I waited impatiently for the group to enter the house, but not wanting to spoil Ma James' moment.  
  
Finally they all came bursting in, looking eagerly at the table shouting about how much they had missed good home cooking. Now that Jesse was home he was laughing and talking with the rest of the boys, and I could feel my face grow hot as I looked at his deep eyes once again. Lord how he had grown since I had last seen him, he had been a kid just like me, but now.. I ducked away from the group to avoid those eyes and busied myself by helping Ma James whip up a feast for the returned heroes.  
  
The boys were describing all of their war stories to Jim, and I could see his face lighten up with the desire to do great things like his brothers. I shook my head at this, adventure was well and good, but I could never understand a man's desire to kill.  
  
"And who turned out to be the best shot of us all but the runt, Jesse!" proclaimed Bob proudly  
  
"I ain't the best." Said Jesse humbly pushing Bob playfully "Frank's the one that can always hit his mark."  
  
"True enough, but I'm not crazy enough to run straight into a line of enemy troops, kill the whole lot and live to tell the tale." Frank responded smiling at his little brother. "So you're the best at doing all the stupid stuff and living." They all had a good laugh at this including Jesse.  
  
"So Jaime how about we step outside and you show me what you did to my horse." Came Cole's voice over the laughter. I froze over the dishes that I was cleaning as the chuckles behind me died down. Slowly I turned to face them, noticing that everyone but Cole had found something to stare at on the tabletop and Ma James had excused herself to her bedroom. Cole stood and walked over to the doorway, holding the door open for me. With a pleading look at Jim, I walked over to Cole and ducked under his arm without looking at him. No one said anything; I could tell they were all pretending to concentrate on something while trying to really listen to what was happening to me.  
  
Cole led the way to the barn and once again held the door open for me. Once inside he strode over to the place where I had hitched up Jett and began to look him over carefully. I stood a few feet off, staring at the ground and nervously twisting my skirt around in my fingers.  
  
"Well fed, well groomed, and well trained." He muttered as walked around Jett and came over to me. I did not move  
  
"And it's the third part that disturbs me." He said sternly "You were not to touch this horse Jaime, is that true?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
" I put down that rule for your safety and for the horses well being. He is too strong of a creature to be in the hands of a girl. Now explain to me why you broke your word to me and my trust by taming him." Still looking at the ground I drew in a shaky breath and tried to keep my voice steady as I answered him.  
  
"I wasn't sure when you were coming back-"  
  
"So my undetermined return gives you leave to disobey me?"  
  
"No sir, but he was growing up so wild, and the news of the war never gave us much hope, he was a beauty with a lot of potential, I had grown, I thought I could manage the horse. I fell in love with him sir, I had to try. We sort of grew up together without you. I thought you would be proud of how well mannered he is. I'm sorry Cole." My words drifted off with no immediate response. I just stood there, anxiously waiting for what would happen next.  
  
"Well..." He said slowly as if concluding some thought process. " I can't deny the amazing condition that you both are in. And you have made me proud, both by developing into such a fine young woman and bringing up the horse just as good as I could have done." At this I raised my head to look up into his eyes, he was smiling down at me.  
  
"But you did disobey me, that cannot be overlooked."  
  
"Yes sir " I said once again dropping my gaze  
  
"So how about I take Jett for a month and you can spend that time, helping recover old Kirby to his normal health. Our years in the war really took the spark out of him." He placed his hand under my chin and tipped it up so that I was looking him directly in the eyes. "Do we have an agreement?"Smiling up at him and gave him a grateful grin and hugged him tight.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Glad that's over with." He sighed, now lets go back inside, everyone's probably thinking I'm beating you raw. With a laugh we both headed back inside my arm safely tucked into Cole's. 


	3. Disturbance at Home

Our little farm was bustling with activity once our brothers had returned to Jim and me. Cole did take Jett as he said, which upset the horse a fair bit at first but he soon got used to the new rider. I was in charge of helping recover Cole's stubborn brown Tennessee walker named Kirby. It was a trying job because Kirby had grown too fond of Cole in the war and never did anything I told him while Cole was in sight. But life was still pleasant, especially with the frequent visits of Jesse and Frank to our farm.  
  
Today they came to discuss the recent offers that a man named Thaddeus Raines had placed on all of our land. The James had been visited the day before, and Jesse and Cole were discussing exactly how Cole could refuse the easterners offer in the most insulting way, while still keeping his head out of a noose.  
  
"Frank and I are meeting with a few of the townsfolk tonight." Jesse informed Cole as they fixed the wheel on one of our carts.  
  
"Well I'm gonna stay with the farm tonight, don't want those cronies of Raines, the Pinkerton bastards stealing my land while I'm gone." Cole responded. I veered Kirby over toward the boys, trying not to stare at Jesse who wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"How would you boys care for something to drink?"  
  
"Sure thing Jaime! I'm sweating like crazy in this blazing sun. I've been hiding from those Yanks in the shady bushes for so many years I forgot what it feels like to do an honest days work out here in the sun." Jesse laughed at Cole's answer then looked over at me. "Sure thing, that'd be mighty sweet of you James." He said to me, giving me one of his boyish grins. I was startled and surprised that he had used my old nickname from my extreme tomboy days. I grinned back, trying not to seem too pleased at his friendliness and headed back to the house to get something refreshing for them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, we all finally sat down for our first meal together as a family. For the past few days people had been stopping by, bring pies and treats to welcome home the boys, so I was excited to have my brothers to myself tonight. Everybody else was at the town meeting that Jesse had spoken of. I had cooked all of my brothers' favorite foods: corn for Cole, roasted potatoes for Bob, and warm bread with my special gravy on top for Jim. We all sat at the dinner table eating, talking, and laughing until well after dark.  
  
"Well thank you boys for one entertaining evening but I am tuckered out. I believe I shall go check in on the horses, see that they're set for the night and head off to bed." I said as I rose from the table. They all quickly clambered to their feet as I stood.  
  
"Thanks for a great dinner Jaime, its wonderful to be back home." Bob said as he kissed me on the cheek and started clearing plates. Since our parents had died my brothers had helped my take on the domestic tasks and often cleaned up the dishes after I cooked.  
  
"Yeah, you sure know how to make a man feel happy," said Cole as he leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly. Jim also thanked me as he helped out Bob; I smiled at them and headed out the back door.  
  
It was a beautiful, warm, clear night and I took my time walking out to the barn, admiring the stars up above. My brothers were home, Jett would be mine again in three short weeks, and my attraction to Jesse would have plenty of opportunities to strike now that he was home. Life seemed to be perfect. Just then a rough hand clamped around my mouth, smothering my breathing.  
  
"Perfect timing missy, I think you'll be of great help to us in getting your brothers to sign our contract," a man whispered harshly in my ear. His breath stunk of whiskey, I tried to scream but his fingers were too tight. I struggled against him until I felt the cold sharp edge of a knife being pressed against the base of my neck.  
  
"Any more resistance out of you and you'll never see your precious family again," he growled. I obeyed his words, my heart beating fast in my chest. I prayed for one of my brother's to appear. I could feel tears and cold sweat beginning to pour down my face. Just then, my captor turned me so that I could see the group of men walking up to the front door of our farmhouse.  
  
"Howdy there folks" the man in a bowler cap said to whoever had opened the door. His voice was slick and oily like one of those city salesmen. "I am here to discuss the sale of your land here in order to benefit the future progress of our days finest mode of transportation-"  
  
"We know why you're here!" Came the aggressive voice of Cole " and you can save your speech mister we're not selling anything to you pompous asses!" At this the man in the bowler hat merely smirked.  
  
"Well sirs we have gotten used to you country folks and just how stubborn you all can be. So we have secured ourselves a bit of leverage that might make you reconsider." At that the man holding me shoved me forward into the pool of light pouring out of our front door. He held up my head with the edge of his knife.  
  
"Jaime!" cried Cole as he realized what he was seeing. He attempted to lunge out of the door at me but Bob, who was standing behind him with Jim, grabbed him and pulled him back. At the same moment the knife at my neck was pushed harder into my flesh. I gasped as I felt it draw a bit of blood.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?!" Cole shouted at the smug man in front of him.  
  
"All we want is your signature on this deed and she will be returned to you in perfect health." He replied calmly, apparently enjoying the panic that was rising on Cole's face.  
  
"No!!!" I screamed through my captor's hands but he quickly tightened his grip around my mouth, the only sound I could utter was that of a panicked whimper.  
  
"I'll go get a pen." Cole said dejectedly, glancing at me earnestly as he turned back into the house.  
  
"Very good sir." Said the man happily "but I suggest you hurry, Dodds is not known to be a patient man and I wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear sister." Cole gave him a smoldering glare as he disappeared into the house.  
  
The man still holding me, Dodds, was now laughing hungrily. I could fell his rotten breath on the back of my neck as his free hand reached around my waist and started to pull up my skirts. At this I began to struggle again, no longer caring about the knife at my throat. Once again I emitted a high- pitched panicked whine. I looked desperately back to my front door, but none of my brothers were in sight.  
  
"Oh God." I thought desperately "Please help me lord, please!"  
  
Right then I heard a horrible popping sound. I stiffened up and squeezed my eyes shut. Dodds had stopped his search of my body. In the next instant Dodds arms let me loose as he fell backwards and landed with a dull thud on the ground. Opening my eyes I found myself looking up at the porch, my brothers standing there all holding their pistols. Cole's right pistol was smoking slightly. Everyone stood in stunned silence for a few moments, frozen in shock.  
  
The next instant all hell broke loose, I bolted away from the now dead Dodds as Cole and Bob started shooting at the men who were lunging after me. Jim came sailing off the porch, grabbed me and pulled me behind a stack of firewood. Jim and I didn't move as the battle continued around us. Finally we heard the sound of lots of shouting and then of the mens' frantic retreat. Jim and I stuck our heads out from behind the pile. Bob came down and pulled me to him grabbing tightly onto my shoulders.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked me fiercely his eyes blazing with a spark I had never seen before. Still too scared to speak I nodded at him shakily.  
  
"How about that cut?" I had completely forgotten about the knife slicing my skin until now. I reached up and felt the blood seeping out of the wound, but the wound itself was shallow. I found my handkerchief in my bodice and pressed it against it.  
  
"It'll be fine" I choked out. Bob nodded at me and tussled my hair, then turned to Jim.  
  
"How about you? None of them got a shot in you did they?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. But where's Cole?" At this Bob jaw tightened and his eyes averted ours  
  
"They got him." He said softly  
  
"They what!?!" I shrieked my head rocketing off of Jim's shoulder where I had retreated to after Bob's inquiry.  
  
"They hauled him off." Bob said now with a trace of a sob in his voice. "Said he killed men working for the government so they're gonna hang him tomorrow at noon."  
  
These last words knock all of the fight out of me. I sunk back into Jim. I couldn't believe it; I couldn't lose Cole, not after I had just gotten him back. But there seemed to be no hope. It all seemed so hopeless. Jim held me close not saying a word.  
  
"So what should we do?" he asked of Bob. Bob sat for a moment as if he had not heard Jim, then he rose suddenly and strode quickly away from us towards the barn.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jim shouted after him.  
  
"To the town meeting. Frank and Jesse were our comrades in the war, together we'll think of something. Looks like we're not done fighting after all." And with that he disappeared into the barn only to gallop out on his horse Chester moments later towards town. 


	4. The rescue

Jim and I sat in silence behind the woodpile after Bob left. The wonderful thing about a twin is that you don't ever have to explain how you feel, they just know. So when I jumped up and headed towards the barn as well, Jim did not question my motives, just followed along.  
  
"There is no way I am going to let Cole go without a fight!" I vented, releasing Jett from his paddock.  
  
"Come on we'll help them in anyway we can, the Younger's stick together!" We rode out at break neck speed toward town.  
  
"Jim and Jaime you get yourselves back home NOW!" apparently Bob did not agree with Jim's family support. He was less than pleased to see us come charging through the door. Frank and Jesse along with Tom and two other town folks, Loni and Clem, were discussing what to do about Cole. Frank's usually warm expression was replaced with a hard look, and Jesse's eyes glinted like iron, both were looking at Jim and I as an unwelcome disturbance. But no attraction to those eyes was going to weaken my resolve to help Cole.  
  
"We're a family Bob, it's because of me that Cole was taken tonight and I will kill any man who tries to stop me from helping him." I said harshly. Instead of arguing Bob looked to Frank for help.  
  
"We can't have her fighting," pleaded Bob to him "and Jimmy's too young.  
  
"Too young?" Spat out Jim defiantly. He whipped his gun out of its holster and flipped it around to show of his skill. "I'm just as good a shot as any man here, and you know Jaime here can outride whoever she pleases with that horse of hers." No one responded to this and no one could deny what Jim had said. Slowly a smile started to spread over Jesse's face.  
  
"Oh lord, he's smiling again," muttered Frank rolling his eyes. Bob looked up at this and began to smile himself.  
  
"Looks like Jesse's hatching one of his crazy plans. Ok you two are in but be careful, we're trying to save a Younger not add more to the death list." Bob said his eyes still on Jesse. At this Jim and I smiled as well, and leaned in to hear exactly what Jesse wanted us to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I sat atop Jett the next day holding him still with all my strength. He was so ecstatic to be back with me that all he wanted to do was fly through the prairie.  
  
"Not today." I whispered at him "We have bigger plans today." Behind Jett I held onto the reins of Kirby. He wasn't anxious to go anywhere so luckily holding onto him didn't cause me any extra grief. I was sitting with the two horses behind the last building of the town square. I held my breath waiting for the signal.  
  
"The United States Army hereby decrees that Coleman Younger, convicted of treasonous acts, is to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on his soul." Came the monotonous voice of the executioner. At this my heart began to beat hard. I prayed for my signal to come, it was now or never.  
  
And then I heard it, the low rumble, almost a vibration first, of many pounding hooves. Jesse's plan was unfolding. I heard the townsfolk scream and begin to scatter.  
  
"Alright boys now or never, yah!" With that I let Jett loose, and Kirby quickly snapped into the pace of the event. We came bursting into the town square just as Jesse and his horse leapt from the hanging platform after just cutting down Cole. It was my turn to participate now. I pushed Jett towards my brother as fast as I could.  
  
"Here!" I shouted tossing him the reins to Kirby. Cole, never missing a beat, jumped onto his horses back, ready to escape. I continued towards the other end of the town square. I had to pick up Jim who had been with the herd of horses. Behind me I heard the shouts of the Pinkerton men as well as gunfire. I pushed my heels harder into Jett's haunches but he didn't need any more incentive, the sound of the guns had spurred him on. Jim sat just beyond the square where he could not be seen. As I streaked by I held out my arm and he swung up behind me as we continued to ride away from the fiasco.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked in breathless anticipation.  
  
"We got him, but Pinkerton's men shot at them. I hope no one's hurt."  
  
"But Cole's safe," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. His arms that were securely wrapped around my waist squeezed tight for a moment in a hug.  
  
"And once again the younger family is united." I grinned at my brother's words.  
  
"I hope your right Jim." I said then steered Jett to ride towards the chosen rendezvous point. 


	5. Waiting in the woods

Jim and I rode on for a long time. I purposely made our route lengthy in order to shake anyone who might've tried to follow our escape. Finally we made it to a clearing in the woods about ten miles north of town. I looked around but the trees seemed undisturbed.  
  
"Where are they?" Jim asked voicing my concern. He slipped off of Jett's back and whistled, sounding an awful lot like a bird. To our right we heard a rustling sound and whipped around. Cole peered out from the underbrush at us.  
  
"Cole!" Jim cried as he pelted towards him. Cole grabbed him into a tight hug. I also jumped from Jett, aching to hold him close to me as well.  
  
"I don't know what to say," I breathed into his shoulder feeling tears well up. "You put your life on the line to protect me." I squeezed him extra hard at that. I felt his arm move up onto my shoulder and push me back so I stood at arms length. He stared intensely into my eyes.  
  
"And you just did the same thing for me. So we're even ok?" He smiled and pulled me back into his chest, squeezing the daylights out of Jim and me. From behind I heard another rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Hey," Came the voice of Tom. "You guys better get back here." I turned to the bushes and followed the Indian into the brush, Cole and Jim close behind. Pushing the last branch out of my way I found myself staring at the limp body of Jesse, prostrated on the dry earth. A dark circle of blood was pooling around his left shoulder. I felt my stomach roll over and a sick feeling swept through my entire being. I fell onto my knees beside him. I wanted to cry, scream and vomit all at once.  
  
"He's alive." Tom quickly reassured me. "But he's weak and losing blood fast, I need help." At that I pushed all of my qualms to the side. I had to be calm and help Jesse; it was all I could do.  
  
"Jim, give my your coat." I directed  
  
"What for?" He asked as he started to take it off.  
  
"To put under his head. And here." I ripped off a portion of my petticoat and handed it to Tom. " Tie this around the wound it'll help stop the bleeding." I sat close to Jesse's head and pushed the hair out of his eyes as the boys complied with my requests.  
  
"What now?" Jim asked looking at me with concern. I tried to avoid his gaze. I knew one glance and that twin connection would allow him to know everything I felt about Jesse. Instead I pretended to be inspecting Jesse's wound.  
  
"I don't know what to do with such a bad injury." I admitted nervously. "I think we need to take the chance and get Doc. Mimms up to see him." I glanced up at Tom and Jim; they were the only two who were not seen during the rescue earlier.  
  
"I'll go." Jim said bravely looking down at the unconscious figure of Jesse. " I know the way." I smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand encouragingly as he crawled back through the brush.  
  
"And we wait." Cole said authoritatively while settling himself against a tree trunk. "No one leaves the safety of these trees until those eastern rat bastards leave Liberty."  
  
"Let's hope we all leave alive." Bob muttered. I shot him a frightened glance and he smiled at me apologetically and pulled me over so I could rest with my head in his lap. "But there's no worry as long as we have you here." He said lightening his previous tone. "With your pretty little smile to brighten us all up, we'll be better than ever." I couldn't help but smile at this, but lightly punched Bob in the knee.  
  
"Nice try brother," I quipped "But I'm not ten, and flattery doesn't solve everything anymore." He laughed slightly and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. We all settled in to wait for the return of Jim and Doc Mimms, praying that everything would be ok. 


	6. Rivals of a woman

A/N: I realize that I follow the movie line extremely closely, but there are a few variances with plot and dialogue so I apologize for the lack of continuity, this is just the way I enjoy it to go. (I realize this is way late to make this disclaimer, but better late than never! I do not own any of the characters except for Jaime.)  
  
Frank and I bounced along the dirt road in his wagon on our way to Doc Mimms. It had been three weeks since the rescue mission, and we had finally been able to go back to our farms once the army division left town. I had spent the past two days over at the James', helping Ma James cook a grand feast, both for our Homecoming and Jesse's recovery.  
  
Doc Mimms was smart enough to come back to our hiding spot with his cart, after checking on Jesse, he loaded him into the back, placing bags of apples around him so it would look innocent enough. He had then taken him away and we hadn't seen him since. I had been with Ma James when Frank got the news that Jesse was well enough to come home, he invited me along for the ride, of course I agreed eagerly.  
  
"That boy's been lazy for too damn long now!" Frank said cheerfully as we pulled up to Doc's house. "Why don't you go rustle him outa there, Jaime?"  
  
"Sure thing!" I said and hopped down from the wagon. Just as I reached the gate a beautiful blonde girl stepped out of the front door backwards, laughing at someone I couldn't see.  
  
"I'm just teasing, it was completely unfair." She said to the dark figure that had followed her out. I instantly recognized Jesse, but made no move to get his attention. I watched, frozen, as he bantered enthusiastically with the girl.  
  
"What you do to me is unfair." He said smiling at her with a suggestive grin.  
  
"Well I shouldn't tease a hero." She responded keeping her eyes locked in his, not backing down from his provocative air. I began to back up; I wanted to run before he saw me; back to the safety of my house, my family, and my horse. I knew I should've never let myself fall for him!  
  
"Hey Jesse, how 'bout you get yourself back to the farm so Ma can fuss over you herself!" Frank shouted right then, snapping Jesse's attention over to us.  
  
"I'm coming." Jesse called back, then swiftly turned back to the girl standing beside him. "Bye Zee" He said stumbling off the porch. She giggled at this waved and disappeared into the house.  
  
So that was Doc Mimms daughter Zee, I had known her brother Webb, since I hung around with boys all the time, but had only heard of her till now. And just from that brief interchange I hated her. But I hated myself more for being so petty, yet no amount of reasoning made the burning feeling in my chest decrease.  
  
"Hey you," he said as he came up beside me, I kept my eyes focused on the dirt path. Then I felt his index finger gently slide under my chin and raise it upwards until I was looking right into his big brown eyes. I stared at him hopelessly. "I heard it was you who bandaged me up in the woods, Doc says that saved my life. I owe you one Jaime." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close for a while. I closed my eyes and soaked in every blessed sensation from this moment. As he let me go I smiled up at him, trying as hard as I could to push the image of him and Zee out of my mind.  
  
"I did whatever I could. The gang wouldn't be the same without you Jesse." He smiled back at me for this then helped me up into the cart. After he jumped in, we all headed back to the James' farm for the party. * * * * * * *  
  
"Come with me dear." Ma James said to me as we arrived back at the James' place. I jumped out of the wagon waving back at the boys as I followed her inside.  
  
"Well hurry up with her Ma!" Frank called. "The Younger brothers are here and we'll be starting soon."  
  
"Patience, I need to spend some time with Jaime, woman to woman."  
  
"Woman?" scoffed Jesse, "I see no woman, just another Younger!" I stuck out my tongue at him and continued inside.  
  
"You just wait young man, and you might want to spiff up yourself, isn't that the same shredded outfit you've been wearing for three weeks?" Ma James chastised back at him.  
  
"I thought the bullet hole added some flare to it." Ma James only raised her eyebrows at this.  
  
"Alright I'll change!" He said and made his way into the house as well. Once inside Ma James led me to her room at the back.  
  
"Now Jaime, how long has it been since your parents have passed?" this question shocked me but I answered promptly.  
  
"They will have been dead eight years now ma'am." I responded  
  
"Yes, and in all that time, you have been so strong being the only female at your place taking care of those boys of yours." I smiled at this, I was proud that she thought I had done well by my family.  
  
"Thank you Ma, but you've taught me so much over the years, I couldn't have done it without you." It was Ma's turn to smile.  
  
"Well here is your next lesson Jaime. You've grown into such a fine woman, it's high time you start looking like one." At this I glanced down at my appearance, I was wearing one of my favorite dresses, it was brown, a bit shabby, too short in the skirt and too loose in the chest but that's how I liked it. I could move so much easier without the constraints of fashion. I looked back up at Ma dubiously and she chuckled.  
  
"I have some of my old, fine dresses from when I was a young maid, lets show you off tonight!" With that she filled her water basin and instructed me to wash off my face and hands.  
  
"Somewhere under all that dirt I know there must be a fine complexion." She fussed as she began to comb my long brown hair.  
  
Twenty minutes later I stood in front of her vanity mirror, not believing my own eyes at what she had accomplished. I did indeed have a fine complexion of white skin with a pink hue. My blue eyes sparkled underneath thick, long lashes that I had never noticed before. Ma James had fought long and hard with my hair in order to get rid of all the knots, but she had finally succeeded and had piled in onto the top of my head, while a few tendril curled around my face. I was wearing a dress of Ma's that was a dark blue that set off my eyes. It fit snuggly around the chest, forcing me to stand up straight, curved in around my stomach and then swept out from my hips into a long full skirt that just skimmed the ground. I smiled meekly and watched the graceful reflection do the same back at me.  
  
"You are a beauty my darling." Ma said from behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "You're mother would've been pleased to see you like this. Now let's go shock those boys huh?" My stomach gave a slight jump at this. What would the boys think of me like this? What would Jesse think? I followed Ma James out of the house, my new finery had done something to my wild ways as well, I felt I had to act as gracefully as my reflection had looked. For the first time in my memory, I walked down the porch steps of the James' house instead of running or leaping. Together we walked to the back of the house where tables were set up near the bonfire; I could here the music and laughter wafting over from the party. Ma held my hand and patted it reassuringly.  
  
"Here we go!" She said and rounded the corner. 


	7. Party at the James'

The party at the James included many of the townsfolk, laughing, eating, and dancing, in general celebration of our return. Tables were piled high with all the most glorious food the woman folk could fix up, mine and Ma's right up there with the best. Frank led a group of people playing music for those who enjoyed to dancing. Everyone was so busy enjoying the festivities that my entrance didn't cause anyone to stir at first. I went up to Jim and tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his conversation with some of the men, retelling how we rescued Cole.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Younger," I said, trying to keep a straight face. He turned, looked me over, and smiled at me deeply.  
  
"Well, Miss Younger, it certainly is grand to see you. And such finery, I find myself speechless." He continued with our formal façade by bowing slightly while kissing my hand. This dissolved me into giggles, but I quickly regained my composure to respond to him.  
  
"Such flattery, Mr. Younger, you'll make a girl blush! With such words a gentleman would be required to ask a young lady to dance!" "Why you took the words right out of my mouth, Ma'am!" Still holding my hand, he led me out onto the dance floor and we began to dance. Behind us I could hear a few stifled gasps and muffled whispers.  
  
"I told you if you put a little effort into your appearance the boys would come a-runnin!" Jim whispered at me with an impish grin on his face, he jerked his head over to the crowd. I noticed a number of boys' eyes following me as we weaved around the dance floor. My eyes roved until they found Jesse's. I tried to read his expression, but it was hard with Jim twirling me around. I was disappointed in his seemingly lack of enthusiasm, as much fun as it was dancing with Jim; I hoped it would end soon so I could really find out what Jesse thought. Finally the music stopped, and with a final turn Jim bowed and then led me over to the rest of our gang. I hoped Jesse was among them but I could not find his bright eyes among the rest of the young men goggling at me. Jim had a broad, proud smile on his face as he escorted me through the crowd.  
  
"And just what are you beaming about?" I asked him as we walked "I'm the one who's all gussied up here!"  
  
"Well, we're twins aren't we?" he responded amiably. "So if you look this good, I must be pretty enchanting myself." This caused me to erupt in laughter; setting him off as well and we approached the group still in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, I'll be!" guffawed a pleasantly surprised Bob as he looked at my combed hair, fitted dress and clean face. "Cole come see this, we got ourselves a lil lady, not a lil ragamuffin for a sister!" Cole also approached me smiling, I felt like a horse at auction when all of the interested buyers take a good look at all of its assets. I started to fidget with my skirt but Cole took hold of both my hands in his.  
  
"Any man who tries to get near her now will have to come through me!" He called out to the crowd. I lightly punched him in the shoulder as I noticed a few boys quickly divert their attentions elsewhere at this warning.  
  
"Don't scare off potential husbands just as I start to attract them!" I whined at him overdramatically. It had the effect I had hoped for, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"H-h-husbands?" he quavered. I couldn't keep a straight face any longer his panic was too funny.  
  
"Well, maybe not quite yet, I have enough men in my life right now." He visibly relaxed at this and I reached up and hugged him close.  
  
"Exactly!" he said decidedly returning my embrace  
  
"Would you please stop hoggin' her?" I heard a voice behind us say. We pulled apart and I was shocked to see that Jesse was standing right in front of me. I restrained a giddy grin that wanted to jump out and forced myself to smile serenely at him. I wanted to play the part of a lady in front of him at least once; show him that I was more than just the tomboyish kid sister of his friends.  
  
"You look amazing tonight," he said brushing his fingers along the sleeve of my dress.  
  
"It was all your Ma, " I responded honestly watching him watch me.  
  
"It's just. . . . ." he started to say. I widened my eyes at this, could he possibly not like me this way!?! What had I done wrong? I nervously began to tug at the skirt of my dress; hopefully pulling out whatever flaw he had seen but he never completed his thought because, at that instant, the blonde girl from Doc Mimms appeared at his shoulder.  
  
"Jesse, come on, you promised me a dance," she said, as she gently pulled him away from me. He looked over at her smiled then back at me.  
  
"Jaime Younger, this is Zerelda Mimms, I don't believe you two have met since she's been away at finishing school." Jesse introduced us quickly, and I stuck out my hand to shake hers, but she dropped her eyes and gracefully bent into a tiny curtsey. I quickly drew back in my hand so I didn't look like a scarecrow with my arms waving in the wind and awkwardly bowed my head slightly return. I knew I looked like a fool and could feel the blood rush into my cheeks because of it. It took all of my newfound manners to control my urge to pull her golden locks and make her slip out of her graceful poise. Instead I mustered up all the willpower I had and forced a smile to appear and sweetly said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Zerelda."  
  
"Oh, call me Zee, everybody does. Now if you will excuse us this dashing young man promised me a dance." And with a flash of her perfect smile, they were gone. I turned away, wanting to run far away from the party, but once again I had to bury my desire and chat with the many people who now stood before me. All around me were the ladies of town saying.  
  
"What a lovely dress dear, you turned out so well. Whatever did you get that dress?" The men laughed heartily as they would say.  
  
"Crack job you and those boys did rescuing Cole. Never new a lady would have it in her to do such a thing." Finally, I was able to satisfy the crowd's questions and compliments. I breathed easy for the first time that night as I snuck into the barn and leaned up against the warm, sturdy body of Jett  
  
"And why did I think I could find you here?" Came a voice through the dusk. I stood upright and looked around. Just outside of Jett's stable stood Jesse  
  
"Why would you be looking for me?" I asked, curious. I tried to keep the bite out of my voice, but it came through anyway and he raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Well, I wanted to finish what I was saying earlier if that's ok," he said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, of course, sorry," I responded quickly. I was relieved he wanted to finish this, even if what he had to say wasn't good, it was better than not knowing and letting it plague me.  
  
"Come on out here and sit by me," he said opening the gate. "Stop hiding behind that horse of yours!"  
  
I smiled at him and came out, crossed over to the fence and leaped up to sit on it. It had been a mistake, I meant to stand erect or find a suitable seat like any lady would have, but habit got the better of me as I clambered up. At this, Jesse started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked as I hooked my feet behind the middle bored to balance myself. I tried sitting a little straighter but it was hard to sit gracefully on a fence so I kept wavering precariously. Once again I felt like a scarecrow, pole shoved up my back, forcing me to have great posture as I waved around like a loon  
  
"Well, you just proved what I was going to tell you."  
  
"And what's that?" I asked distractedly. But just then I found a post to hang onto so I could finally sit securely and focus on him. I looked up at him and was instantly locked into his eyes, I was shocked by how intense they were at this moment.  
  
"Like I said, you look gorgeous tonight. Just as pretty as one of the girls from town, no wait, prettier." As he said this I could feel myself blushing again but I didn't take my eyes away from him. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he talked, giving me goose bumps, but I had no desire for them to go away.  
  
"But. . . . I don't know I've always loved being around you Jaime because you weren't like all those other girls. You aren't afraid of a little dirt, you have fun without restraint, you're honest in everything you say and do, and you don't bat your eyelashes at me every time I look at you. I like the fact that I can be comfortable around you." The words tumbled out of his mouth. I could barely comprehend what I was hearing; I kept staring into the depths of his eyes, my breath coming rapidly in and out like many shallow gasps.  
  
"You're the first girl I'm not worried about breaking every time I'm around you. Don't become one, please." And with that he slid off of the fence, and stood right in front of me.  
  
I was still perched on the fence, which raised me to almost eye level with him. I was still reeling from what I had heard but a different part of me, not concerned with trying to make sense of the situation, suddenly came rushing forth. I reached up to him and grabbed the back of neck, pulling his lips down onto mine. I felt the warm pressure of his lips press back. He gasped slightly in surprise but not in dislike. As we continued like this I could feel his arms grab me around the waist and lift me off the fence. I didn't know that I could feel and happier than I did at the moment our lips touched but as he guided my legs around his waist I was almost bursting with ecstasy. The dress, which I had promised myself I would take such good care of, was hitched up around my waist with the rest of the yards of fabric billowing down behind me. I pushed both of my hands up into his dark hair while my mouth continued to explore his hungrily.  
  
From somewhere outside our eruption of passion, there came a sudden deafening sound. We both unlocked ourselves from our embrace; I loosened my grip around his waist with my legs and dropped to the ground, straightening out my skirt as well. From outside we could tell the music had stopped suddenly and in its place a dull roar and many screams filled the air. I looked up at him with fear and wordlessly he grabbed my hand and we bolted out of the barn.  
  
Outside I came to face with the most horrific site I had ever seen. The place where the James' house had once stood was now a mangle of burning flames, the roar of the fire was only out done by the fearful screams of the many guests, who were running in all directions away from the blaze. Some had cuts and burns as they ran past us.  
  
"Jim!" I screamed instantly into the chaos scanning the bedlam for any sign of my twin. "Cole! Bob!" Jesse led me towards the place where the party had been going on, trying to find someone who could explain what happened.  
  
"Jesse." someone near the ground moaned as we ran along. Jesse halted and spun around, we both spied Frank on the ground at the same time, and he was cradling his right ankle.  
  
"Oh, God, Frank!" Jesse said as he approached his brother. I quickly knelt beside his injured foot attempting to examine it..  
  
"Whole house just exploded," he said in a strained voice, tight with pain. "Damn beam slammed me right in the ankle. Guys on horse back did it, Cole and Bob rode off after them." Even as I continued to check him I felt a wave of relief knowing that two of my brothers were all right. I wanted to ask about Jim, but Jesse spoke first.  
  
"Where's Ma?" At this Frank eyes suddenly widened. His face went white as he came to a realization just as he spoke.  
  
"She went into the house . . . to grab some more food. . ." Jesse's face turned to stone at these words, and in an instant, he was sprinting towards the burning building. I watched him, desperate to follow yet not wanting to leave Frank.  
  
"Oh God!" he gasped and I looked back at him. He had stood back up and put weight on his foot. But he did not sit back down, instead he began to run after Jesse, a grimace etched on his face.  
  
I jumped to my feet, determined to follow him, I needed to find out about Ma for myself. She was, after all, like a mother to me too; and if the worst had happened, I wanted to be with Jesse. Just as I started to run I felt a hand grasp my upper arm tightly. I whirled around, angry to be held back before I realized who was holding me.  
  
"Jim!" I cried and leaped into his arms.  
  
"Thank God you're ok!" he gasped holding me tight. "I nearly went crazy when I couldn't find you, I thought. . ."  
  
His voice failed him as he choked up, thinking of what could've happened.  
  
"But Jim, we need to go." I said, pulling him back so I could look him in the eye. "It's Ma . . ."  
  
I trailed off as well and glanced towards the burning house. Without another second's delay, we ran towards the house, Jim knowing exactly what I feared. Hand in hand, we approached the blaze, but it soon got too hot to get any closer. Shielding my eyes from the intense heat, I look around frantically for Jesse and Frank. I spied something a few yards away but the heat blurred the image. Taking a few steps closer, I recognized the bodies of Frank and Jesse, kneeling on the ground, holding . . .  
  
"No!!!!" I screamed and leaped towards them trying to get to Ma, praying what I was seeing was just a trick of the firelight. Again, I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me back.  
  
"Wait, Jaime, stop!" came the frantic voice of my brother, holding me tight as I struggled to get away. "Let them say goodbye, she's their mother."  
  
"Ma," I sobbed reaching out, hopelessly, for the now limp figure in her boy's arms. I saw Jesse's head bend and begin to shake with his sobs. I started to cry uncontrollably and Jim pulled me around so I rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh," soothed Jim stroking my hair. "It'll be ok."  
  
"How can it be ok!?!" I suddenly shrieked pulling away from him. Never had such rage coursed through my body. This had been the last straw; these men had tried to take away everything precious to me. And now, they had succeeded in taking away the only mother I ever knew, I understood, for the first time, why one man would ever want to kill another. I would shoot every one of those bastards before I let them hurt another person I loved. Jim was taken aback by my outburst and stepped back from me.  
  
With hot tears still pouring down my cheeks, I raced away from him and back to the barn. In an instant I had flung open the door to Jett's stall and flung myself onto his back. Together we streaked out of the barn, away from the pain and chaos that was once a quite farmhouse. I pushed away the memories that had begun to flood my mind of Ma, and of all the wonderful times at the James' home, and instead thought of only one thing, revenge. 


	8. Breaking Down

As Jett and I raced through the chilly night air painful reality started to fight its way through my rage. Even with a horse as swift as Jett, the murderous vandals had too much of a head start. I didn't even know which way they fled, and if I found them, I had no way to fight them. My determination to strike out was now replaced with an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. Yet, I pressed Jett on, not wanting to go back. I looked around and realized that we were flying through the prairie fields that we had enjoyed every morning for the past few years. It was peaceful as always, but instead of comforting me with its silence, it seemed to magnify how alone I was.  
  
Exhausted, I surrendered control to Jett, tossing aside the dangers of not paying attention while I rode, burying my face in his warm mane. He trotted along the rolling hills for a while; his slow rocking rhythm began to put me at a state of ease. I slipped into the place between being asleep and awake hoping to find some peace in my dreams. But this did not last. I felt the difference in his rhythm as soon as his hooves met packed earth instead of prairie grass and my ears were once again assaulted with the low roar of a massive fire. Rising up from Jett's dark lock's I found myself looking at another pile of rubble. In front of the blaze stood three silhouettes, staring into the flames. But there were no screams at this scene, no fast whirling terror, this time it seemed to happen in slow motion as I trotted towards my three brothers, standing before what used to be our barn. Jett became jittery as we came close to his burning home, so I slipped from his back and with leaden footsteps drew closer to the fire.  
  
Cole must've heard me approaching because he turned to look at me, slowly, just like everything else. He stared at me, unmoving, with silent tears rolling down his strong face. What could I do? I had already screamed and cried enough tonight, I couldn't express my sorrow anymore. I tried to reach my brother but the pain of all that night's events finally took me over completely and with a flood of darkness the ground rushed up to meet me.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
My eyes fluttered open to reveal the hazy image of our sitting room. I groaned and tried to rub out the pain behind my eyes, and as I did, I heard voices above me.  
  
"Hey, I think she's waking up."  
  
"Yeah, she looks a little flustered; let her come to a little more before we tell her anything."  
  
I blinked fast trying to clear up my eyesight; it helped a little. While my senses began to calm themselves, the mass of shapeless color from before had faded into the familiar forms of people and objects. I could see now that Cole was standing near the fireplace, while Jim sat on the sofa's arm, above where I was lying, and Bob was in an armchair by my feet. Jesse and Frank were also in the room, leaning up against opposite sides of the doorway.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" asked Jim in a hushed voice.  
  
"I'm fine," I said. I tried to raise myself to a sitting position but the dull throb in my skull seared into a blinding flash of pain as I moved and I quickly resumed my position laying down, massaging my head.  
  
"Guess you're not fine, huh?" he said and placed a cool, damp rag on my head. "You had a pretty nasty collision with the ground so if all you've got is a headache, consider yourself lucky."  
  
I smiled weakly at his attempt to make light of the situation, but as my adjusting eyes wandered, I was more concerned with Jesse. He refused to meet my gaze but I could see that his dark eyes were bright from crying and had seemed to turn the color of gunmetal. I wanted to run over to him, but his rigid demeanor and my aching head kept me rooted to the couch. Instead, I directed my gaze to Cole.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked him. He eyes widened apparently not realizing I had heard him earlier. At a loss for words he glanced at Bob, and then Frank, and then settled his eyes on the floor. I didn't like this response and quickly looked up at my twin and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Jim?" I said cautiously. He squeezed my hand and returned my gaze with sad, pleading eyes. My heart leapt as my eyes read his, and I knew he was leaving me.  
  
"Why?" I managed to breathe out between clenched teeth.  
  
"We have to go after them. We can't let such horrible actions go unpunished, if we don't stop them, other families will suffer like ours." He explained it bluntly; his voice maintained a control that his eyes betrayed. I could see the fear and anger he felt, and knew there was no way to dissuade them.  
  
"I want to go with you," I said back with the same cold control that Jim had used.  
  
"No." came the quick, stern response of both Cole and Jesse. I understood Cole's objection, but with flaring indignation I turned to Jesse surprised by his answer. After all hadn't he just confessed he was attracted my strength and now he was batting me down?  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" I asked while boring holes into Jesse with my eyes. He was looking at me now, with a closed expression that made me even angrier. "I was injured by these acts just as much as all of you; I want revenge just as much!"   
  
I stood, ignoring the throbbing of my head and slowly began to advance upon Jesse. It was his objection that stung the most; his hypocrisy cut me to the core.  
  
"You think that just because I am a girl I can't fight?"  
  
"No," he said, softer than before, but with the same intensity. "I think that because you are a girl you will fight, but with your heart not your head. Your pain will drive you, not logic. And all that pain will do is get you killed." There was no hint of tenderness in his words; his detachment from the pain had detached him from me as well. I could feel hot tears well up again, but I bit them back furiously and kept my voice rigid as I responded.  
  
"Oh, you're wrong; I can close my heart, just watch." And with that, I turned from him to face the rest of the room. I was surprised to see the rest of the boys still in there. In my moment of anger, I had forgotten about their presence. They had all watched the exchange between Jesse and I, and all had looks of mingled surprise and confusion over what we had said. Cole decided not to pry at this point but instead continued to set his foot down about my staying put.  
  
"Jaime, really, this is going to be dangerous, we're out to destroy these bastards, and to do so we'll have to do some drastic things. That means long hard rides, hiding out; camping for nights on end, possible fights and Lord knows what else. We can't be doing all that and worrying about watching over you as well."  
  
"Watching over me!?" I exclaimed my voice rising in frustration. "I'm not new to any of that Cole Younger! I risked everything right along with everybody in this room to save you from swinging and did a damn fine job. I was just as good as you and you know it, at least I've never gotten caught!"  
  
"That's enough!" he said and slammed his hand down on the mantel. A tense silence hung in the air, Cole eyes were glinting with rage, and his jaw was clenched tight. I was shaking, partly from anger and partly from fear.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore about it," Cole whispered tensely. I dropped my eyes to the floor knowing not to talk back when he was this mad, and not wanting him to see the tears that were coming. "You are going to stay with Doc Mimms while we are gone, you will behave for him and you will obey me, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." I muttered not looking at him. The tears had now spilled over my eyelids and slid down my cheeks.  
  
"You are excused to your room to pack what you need; we will take you there tomorrow as we head out."  
  
I dashed from the room, longing to be away from them; avoiding the pitiful looks everybody was surely sending my way. I was too ashamed and angry to confront them. As for Jesse I continued to keep my back to him determined for him to not see my face at this moment, to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me so berated after my remark to him.  
  
I did not stay in my room long. I piled together a few articles of clothing, a comb, and a necklace of my mother's, wrapped it all in an old shirt that Bob had given me and then crawled out of the window. I could hear the soft hum of their voices floating in the night air and knew they were still in the sitting room. Quietly I crept passed our pasture where our horses were roaming about, homeless now without the barn and made my way to the wood shed and slipped inside. I raced over to where Jett was penned up for the night in his makeshift home. Cole had been kind enough to put him indoors after he had raced across the prairie with me earlier that night. Jett heard me enter and greeted me with a snort, nudging my shoulder with his muzzle.  
  
"We've got to get out of here, boy. They may not want me along but I just can't be left behind. I can't sit here and do nothing, stuck in the same house as Zee Mimms," I whispered as I stroked him. I reached for the gate Cole had rigged to keep Jett separated from the wood only to find a piece of chain and a padlock wrapped around it. I pulled on it but the lock held fast. My last thread of resolve broke as I tried to pull off the chain and lock in vain. I slumped down the fence and sobbed into my knees. I wanted to scream, but alerting the boys to my attempted escape would only make matters worse.  
  
After a few minutes, my sobs had turned into slow ragged breaths. My rage had exhausted me but I didn't want to surrender back to the house, knowing what my fate would be as soon as I woke up. In a final, weary decision I crawled onto a hay bale that was beside Jett's stall and fell asleep to the sound of my horse's deep steady breathing.  
  
"Jaime, Jaime, come on get up." Someone called through the mist of my sleep. Groggily, I raised my head to see Bob's face above me.  
  
"Huh?" I grunted sleepily, looking at him, slightly confused as to why I had hay in my hair. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well," he said with a slight smirk on his face. "I am trying to smuggle you back into the house before Cole finds you missing. One more upset from you and he's going to go crazy."  
  
The night's events flooded my foggy mind once more, but my state of half consciousness made me apathetic to everything for now. With an indifferent shrug I raised my arms and allowed Bob to lift me up and carry me back to the house  
  
"I'll figure it all out in the morning," I told myself, "Best not to make Cole any angrier." Things are always worse at night, and this had been a horrible night to begin with, all I had to do was wait until morning, somehow I'd find a way to make everything alright. With that hazy thought I dropped off into the dark again. 


	9. Heartbreaking goodbyes

The following morning arrived gray and sullen, I felt closed in both by the solid covering of low clouds and by the foreboding feeling pressing against my heart. Breakfast was a tense affair and none of us spoke of the events of the previous evening, but the presence of the James' brothers and the horses all packed and waiting right outside the window confirmed my fear that they were going through with their plan to leave. I was finishing up the breakfast dishes when the first words of the day were spoken.  
  
"So where do you figure we should start at?" came the voice of Bob. I didn't dare turn around or give any sign that I was listening, but I tried to slow down my scrubbing to ensure that I didn't miss a single word.  
  
"Well with the news Cole got from his friend at the bank I think our best bet is to start in Fidelity," came the voice of Jesse. He and I had avoided contact all morning and it was killing me. I longed to rush over to him, but whether I would punch him or kiss him when I go there was still a mystery to me. But for all my desire to figure things out with him, one way or another, my pride would not allow me to make the first move.  
  
"Let's head out." Cole said as he pushed his chair back from the table. I could feel his eyes come to rest on the back of my head.  
  
"So, um...."  
  
"Jaime, you ready to go?" Jim jumped in, trying to avoid an eruption of the tension in the room. Without looking around I nodded stiffly and left to gather my things. I could here the excited whinny of a few of the horses as the group began to mount their steeds. In haste I shoved the few things I was ready to take the night before into a rucksack then I left by the back door as swiftly as I could, I didn't want to look around because I couldn't bare to start missing my home right now. Because I wasn't supposed to miss it, I was supposed to be the good sister and stay here in Liberty, under the supervision of the doctor, and continue to look after our place. But I had decided that this was my last time to walk down our porch steps, along with them. I was leaving, whether they would accept me or not. I could last longer in the danger and challenges of the world outside the law than I ever could sitting around, helpless, just waiting for bad news.  
  
Outside I loaded my pack onto Jett and lifted myself into the saddle. Jett pawed the ground, excited by the commotion around him. I kept him reigned in though, I would ride behind the boys, playing the role of the obedient sister to the utmost. The ride to Doc Mimms was much like breakfast, a silent awkward affair. I quietly said goodbye to all the things familiar to me as we rode by them, keeping far enough back so the others could not see what I was doing, yet close enough to keep down Cole's suspicions of my meekness.  
  
We reached Doc Mimms house all too soon, I was disappointed to see the Zee had decided to come and see off the boys as well as her father. I slid off of Jett, and stood resolutely by his side, unwilling to proceed into their house. Cole was conversing with the doctor and the rest came over to say their farewells to me. All except Jesse, Zee had gone to him and pulled him aside to talk. My stomach gave a now familiar lurch and I turned away not wanting that image of them to be the last one I had of him. Bob came up at that moment, pulling my mind away from Jesse. With a weak smile he reached out and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Well I guess we have to say goodbye again lil Jaim." He said with a sigh. I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering the last time my brothers had left me. He was the only one who had discovered how badly I did not want to be left behind again and I could here the pity in his voice. I held him close for a few minutes more then gave him a fake smile to reassure him that I would be ok. Frank came up to me next and with an optimistic chuck under the chin he said goodbye and headed off again quickly. I got the feeling he wanted to get it over with so I could be with my family. He gathered up Indian Tom, and the few townsfolk who had joined them and began to talk with them, in order to distract them from us. And there was Jim, with a sudden tightening in my chest I realized that he and I had never been apart. He opened his mouth to say something but he seemed to be as choked up as me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight.  
  
"Goodbye," he finally managed to squeeze out. I pulled back from him and brushed off the few tears that had started to slide down his cheek.  
  
"I'll see you soon." I said back, his eyes caught mine in a surprised glance and I quickly broke my gaze with him and muttered,  
  
"I hope." He held my hand and gave it a quick squeeze.  
  
"Be good," he whispered at me then strode off towards his horse. Finally Cole came over; the tension between us so strong you could hang from it.  
  
"Now, you just stay here and be good, and we'll come home to you safe and sound real soon, you hear?" He said in a husky voice.  
  
"I'll do what I have to for my family." I said through a clenched jaw and stepped away from him. His eyes widen for moment in surprise at my hostility but then seemed to settle into and understanding sadness.  
  
"Jaime I'm sorry but it has to be this way..."  
  
"No, it has to be this way for you."  
  
"And last time I checked I was head of this family and so what I say goes!" Both our voices were thick with the venom of our emotions. It would have probably continued to more passionate levels if Jesse had not come up to interrupt us right at that time. "Cole, we gotta get goin." "Yeah, on my way." Cole said never taking his eyes off of me. I dropped my gaze and started to fidget with the saddle bag on Jett so I could keep my attention away from Jesse.  
  
"We'll be back to you soon, I promise." Cole said to me in a half whisper and then stalked off. I continued to toy with the saddle, terrified that Jesse was still behind me.  
  
"Like he said we'll come home when we've fixed all of this." Jesse said in a similar gruff tone to Cole's. I had no clue how to respond to this so I ripped my saddle bag off of Jett, and made a beeline for Doc Mimms. I only turned around when I heard the rumble of hooves shooting down the dirt road. I then turned to watch them disappear, with silent tears finally being allowed to roll down my cheeks.  
  
"Come on my dear," the Doc said to me sweetly, putting his arm around my shoulder's. "Let's get you settled here, they be back before you know it."  
  
At this moment I set my plan into action. "Oh! Sir!" I said suddenly jerking back from him. "The cows and chickens! I forgot all about them during this morning's excitement I have to go home and take care of them, please excuse me."  
  
"Well of course Jaime, want me to come along and help?"  
  
"Oh no sir, I've done it on my own plenty of times, thank you just the same." And with that I jumped back onto Jett, reattached my saddle bag and took of in the direction of my house. Once out of sight I turned Jett into our familiar prairie and launched Jett across it, headed right for Fidelity. 


	10. First time in Fidelity

With the morning sun, Fidelity rose up from the horizon before an exhausted Jett and me. I could swear my legs would never work properly again, after I had persisted Jett race through the whole night in order to catch up with the boys this morning. But I knew my discomfort would have to be shoved aside for a little bit longer. My help was needed today, the day of the boy's first attack on the railroad company.  
  
The morning dew had not been substantial enough to settle the dust on the road into town, and the kick up from a group of horses still hung in the air as I entered the main street. Jett did not object to my slow cautious pace, and I could feel him sluggishly strain towards the water troughs outside the storefronts. Obligingly I let him wander to one outside of the feed store, which sat two stores up and across the street from the bank. I could see Jesse and Cole's horses standing outside of there. I pulled the leather hat I had taken from home, it once belonged to my father, down low over my face incase any of the others were around and would recognize me. I doubted that they could though, as I was wearing my hair tucked under that hat, one of Jim's shirts as well as an old pair of his denim pants covered by a pair of Bob's old brown leather chaps. But I was worried about Jett; she was a magnificent animal, something that always caught the eye of any true cowboy, like my brothers.  
  
While Jett drank deeply from the water trough a horse came riding in briskly from the other side of town, I watched it come closer, trying to identify the rider. He slowed down and attempted to acquire a casual pace as he hit the high street, yet I could see the strain the man had to put his overexcited horse under, in order to keep it at bay. The animal sensed his rider's anxiety, and what's more, Jett sensed it. His head came out of the trough sharply and looked around for the beast that carried the familiar scent. Even with the morning light still fooling my eyes, I knew the rider to be Frank. His horse had always been around Jett when our families got together and his reaction confirmed my suspicion. I quickly slid down the side of Jett that kept me shielded from him, and pulled Jett's head back to face me, so he would not be recognized in turn. I held Jett's head close to mine, using it as a shield while watching Frank's every move. Calmly I petted the soft part of Jett's muzzle to try to keep him steady for as long as possible, who knew what would happen in these next few moments.  
  
Frank nodded curtly to a few people, none whom I recognized, until the third one. A gangly lad in a long trench coat was milling around by the town bulletin board, once acknowledged by Frank proceeded to cross the street towards the bank. Jim sure did look funny in Bob's old coat, but this was no time to scoff at amusing fashion choices. I watched him nervously as he approached an older gentleman about to enter the bank.  
  
From across the street I couldn't hear what was said at all but my heart began to race as the agitated old man to up his walking stick and began to bop Jim about the head. I watched the antics continue, all the while steeling myself to stay put. Bob had now entered the scene, but his luck was no better than Jim's. The old man would not be quieted. I glanced up to find Frank, and saw him motioning to one more person down the street where I couldn't see. Suddenly Indian Tom was there and after a few moments, all was quiet. I let out a long breath, suddenly realizing I hadn't bothered to breathe for a bit there, and again looked to Frank to find any indication of what would happen next.  
  
But right then two explosions of sound went off, startling me so, I almost let go of Jett. From the bank doors, Jesse and Cole bolted out like lightening, and streaked for their horses, and from behind me, two men came sailing out of the building next to the Feed Store. As I turned to see them, two things made my heart stop, the sound of rifles being cocked, and the flash of metal on their chests, as the morning rays glinted off the Sheriff and Deputy Badges.  
  
One man raced to the edge of town while the other pulled up short and positioned himself next to a hitchin' post. He aimed his gun at the backs of the group of horseman now halted in front of the rifle of the sheriff. I couldn't be an idle observer any longer, I let go of Jett's reins and with a little motion of my hand told him to stay put. I walked silently along the store fronts until I was a short three paces behind the deputy.  
  
The sheriff was shouting at my boys about how they would leave the money or leave their lives in this town. Jesse laughed cockily saying his guns outnumbered the sheriffs so he'd like to see him try it. Just as the deputy found Jesse's head in his sights, I drew my gun, and cocked it right next to the man's temple. The man tensed and froze, and my voice caused all the rest to do the same.  
  
"I can't abide a man who does not show himself to his enemies, and I thought the law was supposed to be honorable." I spoke calmly and clearly, making sure that the deputy, the sheriff and every single one of the boys could hear me. It was odd how lucid I felt at this moment when I'd always imagined the absolute terror of pulling a gun on another human being. The deputy however had lost all shred of confidence, and quickly dropped his weapon in the dirt at his feet. As his hands came up into the air beside his head I titled my head to the side, keeping my eyes and gun locked on the man's head and whistled for Jett. He responded promptly, and as he trotted up I motioned the deputy to back up far enough for me to pick up his rifle and swing up into the saddle.  
  
"Well Sheriff, you might want to reconsider that gentleman's offer, since you've only got your one gun against their eight..." I then aimed his deputy's rifle at his head. "Well, make that nine." With that, the flabbergasted Sheriff pulled aside his gun and stepped clear of the road. But none of the boys left. I could feel their shocked gazes still riveted on me, I knew from the instant I talked that would recognize me, and the appearance of Jett just confirmed what they thought to be impossible.  
  
The fact that they just sat there frozen made me nervous, sooner or later the townspeople would catch on to what was happening at the end of the main street, and I was sure at least more than man would be willing to help out the sheriff. With a loud whoop, I drove my heels into Jett's flanks and we took off at top speed for the wilderness beyond Fidelity. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief as I heard the rest of gang follow suit. Once the town was out of sight, I let Jett slow down enough to allow Cole's horse to draw up level to us. Having no idea what to say. I kept my eyes forward and casually asked.  
  
"Where are you camped?"  
  
"'Bout two miles down, cross the river then three miles east into the forest."  
  
I nodded and pushed Jett forward once again, until we were clear from danger, I didn't want to tempt a conversation. And so in silence we all rode away from our first bank robbery. 


	11. Harsh hellos

A/N: So here it is ten thousand years later! I'm so sorry it took so long, the lame excuse is, my computer crashed shortly after I put up the last chapter, erasing everything I had for the next one as well as my copies of the previous chapters. Once I finally got it back up and running I had the worst case of writer's block, completely unable to pick up the story where I had left it. I hope this new piece does the story justice, please let me know.

It was a little past midmorning when I slowed Jett down from his excited gallop, scanning the woods in front of me for the campsite. It wasn't too long after I had begun searching that I spotted a clearing near a little creek that fed into the river, there was a fire pit with the remains of last nights fire still wafting on the air. At long last I slid down from Jett for what I hoped would be a good long rest. My legs were rubbed raw from my frenzied journey to catch up to the boys. As I gingerly led Jett over to drink in the creek I heard the rest of the horses pull up behind me.

My guts twisted into a hard, nervous knot inside my body. I was afraid to turn around and actually face the boys now that all the excitement from Fidelity had ebbed away. As I was trying to muster up the courage to look at them, a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I was disoriented as the spin pulled me around and down at the same time, and it wasn't until I felt the crack of Cole's hand, hard against my backside that I realized that he had pulled me around and swiftly over his knee.

I yelped when he hit me the first time, and as he continued to tan my hide, tears of anger, confusion and pain sprung up in my eyes. I squirmed against him trying to get away from the stinging blows but that just made him hit harder. I stopped fighting him, and lay slumped and sobbing over him, begging him to stop.

"Cole! Please, I'm sorry!" Came the flood of pathetic pleas from between my sobs. But he didn't seem to hear me, just continued to swarm my rear end with a barrage of swats. It hurt so badly but I didn't know what to do. Just then another pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders, gently this time and pulled me away from Cole. I did not even see who it was but I clung to their chest as close as I could; now crying into the dusty flannel of their shirt.

"Jesse what are you doing?" Came the enraged voice of Cole. Just hearing him sent a shiver down my spine and I pushed against the body protecting me, Jesse, harder than ever.

"Dammit Cole, I'm not gonna stand here and watch you beat the living daylights out of her. She risked her life to save our hides, that doesn't mean you should tan hers!" Jesse shouted back.

"She deliberately disobeyed me, put herself in danger…"

"I KNOW!" Jesse shouted so loud that Cole stopped short in his list of accusations against me. I continued to keep my eyes averted but listened with all intensity to what Jesse would say in my defense.

"I know," he repeated much softer than before. "And I'm not saying that those things should go unpunished." At this I squirmed nervously against him, but he held me firmly to him, so I relented and stayed quiet under his arm.

"But," he continued "there should be a lesson taught in a punishment; you were doing nothing but hurting and scaring her."

"Since when do you have the right to tell me how to raise my little sister?" Cole spat back, the venom still in his voice.

"Since I was the one who took control of this here gang and everything that goes on in it."

"You think you tell Cole Younger when and where to ride? Remember that I was the one who outranked you during all those years in the war you runty little shit." Cole's voice was shaking with rage, I thought he might explode.

"And I was the one who saved your ass from swinging." Jesse shot back, quietly but just as deadly.

"And that's why you will both lead the gang." Came the firm voice of Frank, cutting through the building tension. "You both entered that bank, both took the money, you will BOTH, peacefully and equally make the decisions of this gang, understand?"

There was a silence in the clearing after Frank spoke his piece, and I was dreadfully afraid that the next thing to disturb it would be a gunshot.

"Do you boys agree?" Frank asked. From against his chest I felt the curt nod of agreement that Jesse gave to Cole.

"Yeah I reckon that's a good idea" Cole replied, his voice no longer had its biting edge.

"Ok then, Jesse you take Jaime over to the creek and get her cleaned up, Cole stay here and monitor the boys counting the money." At these words all of the boys started to move again, Jesse kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders and led me over to the creek. I walked slowly, partially because of my legs and rear were in no condition to hurry, and also because I was not quite sure what to say to Jesse.

As soon as we reached the creek Jesse turned to face me and instantly his hands went to my waist and started undoing my belt, with a wave of angry shock I slapped him, hard, hoping to pry his fingers off of my clothes.

"Dammit Jaime!" He said sounding very much like he did when he'd been yelling at Cole a few moments ago. "I'm trying to get your damn chaps off, not molest you!"

I looked down and realized that the belt was the one that held the leather chaps up, over my jeans. Sheepishly I raised my gaze back up to look at Jesse, who did not look happy.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Just gun shy I guess…" It sounded stupid even as it left my lips but I had no idea what else to say. Why oh why did I actually believe he was doing anything dishonorable! But he actually smirked at my response.

"Well after such a whipping I guess that's understandable" he said and handed me a rag out of his back pocket. I proceeded to try and clean the dirt and tear stains off of my cheeks, while using the rag to hide my blush from him.

"Aw, now don't get embarrassed, we've all taken our turns over a parent's or sibling's knee, hell I can't tell you how many times Frank tanned my hide for the stupid things I did as a kid!" He said trying to be reassuring.

"I bet he never did it in front of a group of people though"

"Well, no… he never did."

"And do you think what I did was a stupid thing?" I asked. He gazed deep into my eyes at this which made me nervous.

"Forget it," I said quickly and turned away, making an effort to escape his gaze by lowering my aching legs and backside into the cool creek. I let out a sharp sigh as the cool water soaked through the denim and reached my skin, it burned at first but then felt so good. I relaxed into the creek side, trying to ignore the man standing behind me.

But he would not be ignored, splashing into the water, clothes and all; Jesse knelt so he was face to face with me once again. He placed his hands on my knees both for balance and to assure I could not wiggle away again.

"Jaime Younger, you are one of the most fool-hardy girls I know!" He began to fire at me with almost as much fierceness in his voice as Cole had a few moments ago. My heart started to beat fast and hard against my chest, but since I couldn't move I tried at least to avoid his angry eyes, staring at the surface of the water, wishing I could plunge my head in and drown him out. But again, he would not let me block him out.

"You will look at me when I'm talking to you." He said, not unkindly but definitely in a voice that should not be disobeyed. I reluctantly raised my eyes to look into his, and was shocked to see that they had a sparkle to them, as if tears were building up and he was doing all he could to keep them behind his lids.

"As I was saying, you are fool-hardy because you love these brothers, and friends of yours more than reason says you should. When you should stay home and warm and safe, you run out here and do everything you can to keep the ones you love alive. You are fool hardy not to realize that this very act, would anger and scare us all, because we love you just as much and to see you put yourself in harm's way is the one thing we are all fighting to avoid. And your fool hardy not to know how much more I love that you will fight just as hard as I will for what you believe in."

Jesse was panting hard after all of this came spilling out of him. I was frozen in shock. This was not the Jesse who had left me in Liberty, closed off and cold. And this is the last thing I thought he would ever throw at me, a confession, of his feelings and fears. At this very fragile moment, I couldn't help hide a smirk that was fighting to jump out onto my mouth, my conscious lost and the slight grin shone through.

"What?" he said obviously a little startled by my reaction. This caused my grin to widen.

"I thought you said only girls fight with their hearts?" His jaw went slightly slack at this, remembering our bitter night back at my place before the boys had taken flight.

"Well…when I'm out there this doesn't come into play at all… I mean it does, but not as much as now… But you…. You seemed pretty level headed, so maybe I was…." He tripped and mumbled over his answer. My grin finally burst out into a small laugh and I grabbed the baffled cowboy by the kerchief he had 'round his neck and pulled his fumbling lips to mine and silenced his explanations with a kiss.

After a long while, he wrestled his lips away from mine and took in a deep breath.

"Let's continue this some other time." He said "You still have to deal with an angry Cole, and I'm just guessing an unhappy twin and other older brother." I closed my eyes and took in a steadying breath. He was right, I would have to leave the comfort and safety of the creek soon enough and face them, and it wouldn't be easy to make things right with them.

"Ok, let's go." I said looking back up at him, noticing he now wore my impish grin. "Just give me more one more second to make sure everything feels alright." I pulled myself out of the creek, my jeans clinging to my legs in soaking heavy folds. I sat down gingerly against a tree, and found I could do it without it stinging too much.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes," Jesse said as he followed me out of the waters. "and some for me too I reckon." He smiled at me and began to pass me to go and fetch the clothes from the camp. As he passed by I took his hand in mine and gave it a brief squeeze.

"Thank you," I said softly "for rescuing me" he looked down at me, still with that grin on his face, and squeezed my hand back.

"Just returning the favor" He said, and then walked off.


End file.
